H.A.M. Hideout
The H.A.M. Hideout is the base of operations for the H.A.M. organisation. The entrance is located in north-east Lumbridge (north-east of the Lumbridge furnace and west of the Lumbridge cow field) in an old mine. To open the Old Mine Entrance, players need to pick the lock on it with their Thieving skill, for a gain of 1xp for each attempt and 4xp for successful attempt. They can do this by hand, but a lockpick will increase the chance of success. The main chamber is filled with both male and female H.A.M. members, and H.A.M. Guards. The H.A.M. Deacon is on a podium preaching to his congregation about monsters, and other side rooms contain other H.A.M. members. Players can find Johanhus Ulsbrecht to the south-west, and Jimmy the Chisel is locked in a cell. The hideout is a good place for pickpocketing at low Thieving levels: * With 15 Thieving, a player may pickpocket the female H.A.M. members for H.A.M. robes and other items. * At 20 Thieving, the same can be done with male H.A.M. members for the same items, although better rates at higher items. * There is a chance when a player is caught thieving H.A.M. members the player will be kicked out of the hideout or locked in their cell with Jimmy the Chisel. * If the player gets caught more than three times by the same member (not always the case) they will be kicked out from the hideout. Change targets after getting caught twice. Sometimes You will be kicked out after being caught twice, and sometimes you get kicked out after two fails, one success and then another fail. People have also been known to succeed twice and fail once and be kicked out. This may mean being kicked out is a random chance increasing with each fail, though this currently is unconfirmed. * Players wearing a full H.A.M. robes (shirt, robe, hood, cloak, logo, boots and gloves) on the ground floor of the hideout have a better chance at pickpocketing success. Store rooms Having at least gone halfway through Death to the Dorgeshuun, there is another secret dungeon in the H.A.M. lair. When the player picks the lock to the secret entrance, just south of the podium in the main chamber, the player will gain access to the H.A.M. store rooms. The stores are patrolled by guards, though after you have finished the quest, they are not aggressive (i.e. they will not attack players unless attacked first or spoken to). Pickpocketing the guards will yield the same finds as when you pickpocket a male H.A.M. member, but you will also receive keys (bronze, iron, silver and steel), which can be used to open the chests in rooms. Unlike when pickpocketing upstairs, you will not be thrown out of the hideout when pickpocketing in the stores, you will just receive a small amount of damage (varies depending on your current life points) when you fail. If you talk to the guards, they will act surprised to see you in their "secret" storeroom, and attack you. However, if you are fully equipped with full H.A.M. Robes, they will have a few more dialogue options, and will not become hostile unless you say "Make me!" to their request for you to leave. The doors to the rooms are locked. You need to pick the lock (gives 4 Thieving experience) to get in to open the chests. You can pick the locks without a lockpick, but having one helps. When you try to pick the locks on the doors, a guard will attack you if facing you and you are in his line of sight. The trick is to stop them patrolling. If you pickpocket a guard and fail, he will stop patrolling and return to his start position. Whilst in this state, they will not attack when you try to pick the locks on the doors. There are five rooms with chests in. Each time you open a chest, a key of the corresponding type will be consumed. The chest can contain coins, gems (sapphire to diamond) and jewellery (rings, amulets, necklaces made of gold and sapphire to diamond). The gold jewellery is not worth it, so just drop that. All the rest of the jewellery can be sold for good money at the Grand Exchange or at Grum's Gold Exchange in Port Sarim; if you want to stay a while, bring a Staff of fire and some nature runes and High Level Alchemy the jewellery you get. You can also bring some Cosmic Runes and some Elemental Runes to enchant the jewellery and sell it on the Grand Exchange. You can also carry runes to teleport back to Lumbridge, where you can bank everything before returning to the hideout. You can do this repeatedly to make around 30-100k a load. This is a great way to raise your thieving and you make a nice amount of gold by saving this stuff to sell on the Grand Exchange. * The south-west room, in addition to having a locked door, also has two cracks in the wall to the north and south, which can be used to enter the room without picking the lock. The chest in this room requires a bronze key. * The north-west room has a chest that requires a silver key. * The south-east room has a chest that requires a steel key. * The north-east room has a chest that requires an iron key. * The large room to the north has a door that is not locked. It has three chests, all of which require steel keys. Note: If you are involuntarily teleported out of the H.A.M. Hideout, such as through a Random Event, you will receive a message saying, You leave the HAM Fanatics' Camp. Quests All the following quests are involved with the H.A.M. Hideout: * The Lost Tribe * Death to the Dorgeshuun * One Small Favour * The Chosen Commander * Lost Her Marbles Personalities * Sigmund * HAM Deacon * Johanhus Ulsbrecht * Jimmy the Chisel * H.A.M. Members Enemies * H.A.M. Guard Music * Monster Melee * H.A.M. Fisted Trivia * "This trapdoor seems totally locked" may be reference to the youth slang of the Otherland books by Tad Williams. Something that "totally locks" is very bad. * There is an item simply called "Flour" on a table that may only be obtained by using a pot on it, or via the use of Telekinetic Grab. * The area was originally just there as a caved in mine, and the H.A.M hideout was located west of Lumbridge and east of the wheat field Category:Quest locations Category:H.A.M.